


A hard day's night

by Starkzilla



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkzilla/pseuds/Starkzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this awesome piece of work: http://wisesnail.tumblr.com/post/62454793428/newton-asleep-in-the-lab-if-i-were-able-to</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hard day's night

It’d been one hell of a day. He didn’t think the drifting would actually work, but it did, and it left him with a splitting headache and a bloody nose along with other random aches and pains he couldn’t quite pinpoint. The last time he recalled having a bloody nose was in high school, when some jock asshole thought he’d been hitting on their girlfriend when he’d just been trying to help with her biology homework.

The situation ended with him in the nurse’s office, holding an ice pack to his broken nose, and somehow still getting suspended even though he hadn’t lifted a single fist to defend himself. Looking back, the pain from the solo drift was much better in comparison. Even after the scolding everyone, especially Hermann, gave him he still felt an odd sense of pride over what he’d accomplished.

Once he’d been deemed functional by the medics he decided to reward himself with some snacks and a night filled with bad (awesome, he’d protest if called out on it) movies. He barely made it through the beginning of the second film before he succumbed to sleep, his hand still in the bag of Kaiju Crisps (the new spicy seaweed flavor even!), as King Kong continued to play on the screen.


End file.
